A Love Story
by illastonishtheworld
Summary: Blaine has had trouble with past relationships. Kurt doesn't know anything about relationships. Maybe they can learn from each other.
1. Confession

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Glee, or Disney or any other brands I may mention in this story._

_ Also, Logan and Windsor House are not my creations. They belong to the brilliant CP Coulter and her fanfic Dalton. You should read it. It's awesome._

_Enjoy the (slightly angsty) fluff!_

It had been a few months since Kurt transferred to Dalton, and Blaine was beginning to think that the new kid could pose a pretty big problem for him.

Blaine was usually a model student. Through the years, he had found the perfect balance between schoolwork, Warblers rehearsal, procrastination and causing trouble with Wes and David. But lately, something – or some_one_ – had been distracting Blaine and tipping his delicately balanced life. Blaine started spending more and more time daydreaming about a certain boy with porcelain skin and less and less time on everything else.

After a while, Wes and David decided that something needed to be done, so they cornered Blaine in the library after Warblers rehearsal one day.

"Blaine," Wes began in a serious tone. "Lately, David and I have noticed that there's something…off about you."

David nodded and said, "You've been spending more time daydreaming and staring out the window than on your schoolwork or the new Warblers' arrangements."

Blaine just sighed and began to apologize. "Guys I'm so sorry. I promise I'll get my act together. I've just been in kind of a funk lately. I don't know what's come over me."

Wes and David just looked at each other and rolled their eyes before responding, "We do."

"It's Kurt!" David exclaimed in response to Blaine's questioning look. "Why don't you just ask him out and quit moping around."

Blaine's face flushed immediately as he mumbled, "We're just friends."

At that, David chuckled and grabbed Blaine by the shoulders. "Look at me. I have been watching the two of you since Kurt transferred and I can say with confidence that you two are a lot of things. You're cute. You're funny. You're annoying. You're inspiring –"

"Annoying?" Blaine interjected, pretending to be offended.

"–But one thing you two are not and will never be is 'just friends'" David finished, using air quotes to emphasize his point.

But Blaine just shrugged David off and started to put his books away. "It doesn't even matter" he said pessimistically. "Even if we both wanted a relationship, it would never work. I'm the first out gay man Kurt has met. Who's to say that he won't leave me as soon as something more interesting comes along?"

"Why would you think that about Kurt?" asked Wes. "It's pretty obvious that he's into you. You can't decide not to go for a relationship just because you think it might end."

"Besides," Blaine continued, not paying any attention to Wes, "he doesn't need a boyfriend right now. He went through a lot at his old school and now he's trying to fit in here at Dalton. He needs a friend, not another complication."

"Now you're just grasping at straws" said David. "It's obvious that you two like each other and I'm pretty sure that Kurt is stronger than you think. So what's actually going on here?"

"I'm scared, okay?" Blaine shouted, earning the boys a disapproving look from the librarian. "I just…I don't have the best track record with guys" Blaine finished sheepishly, refusing to make eye contact with his friends.

"Oh my god," David said quietly. "Are you talking about what happened with Logan?"

Wes let out an exasperated sigh. "Blaine, how many times do we have to tell you? Nothing that happened with Logan was your fault. He has his own issues that he ended up taking out on you. You couldn't have seen it coming and it doesn't mean that every guy you like from now on is going to hurt you like he did."

Blaine just sighed and said, "I understand what you guys are trying to do, but maybe I'm just not the relationship type. Kurt seems great, but I just don't think I'm ready to feel that way about someone again quite yet."

As Blaine left the library dejectedly, Wes and David looked at each other in awe.

"I had no idea he was still so broken up about that" said David. "Now I feel kind of guilty for pushing the whole Kurt thing on him."

"Well what can you expect?" Wes responded. "Logan really did a number on him."

"But he can't shut himself off from the possibility of a relationship with Kurt just because Logan's an ass!" David exclaimed.

"I agree," Wes whispered as he smiled charmingly at the librarian who was now full-on glaring at the two Warblers. "But before he can admit his feelings to Kurt, we have to get him to admit them to himself."

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"With a little Disney magic of course!" Wes replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Before going back to his dorm, Blaine decided to take a walk around the Dalton campus as he tried to forget Wes and David's failed attempt at an intervention. The campus really was beautiful, especially now that it was covered in a fresh blanket of snow. Everything seemed to sparkle peacefully and Blaine could feel himself cheering up a little bit.

Blaine had always loved snow. When he was younger, he would stare for hours on end at freshly fallen snow admiring how smooth and perfect it looked while it was still untouched. Snow made Blaine believe in possibilities and fresh starts.

'Maybe I _should_ go for it with Kurt' Blaine thought to himself as he made his way through Dalton's memorial garden. 'Wes and David seem to think he likes me back and they're usually pretty good at figuring that stuff out. They were the ones who told me that Logan was a bad idea –'

But at the thought of Logan, Blaine stopped short and snorted angrily. No, he decided. Fresh starts didn't exist for him. After all, snow melts. And once it's all gone, you're just left with the same landscape that's always been there. Some things don't change.

Blaine didn't realize how cold he was until he walked into the Windsor common room and felt the warmth from the fireplace engulf him. He glanced at the clock on the wall and was surprised to find that he had been out walking for almost an hour. All Blaine wanted to do now was curl up in his bed with a cup of hot chocolate, watch the snow fall and stop thinking about his mess of a love life – just for one night.

But as Blaine turned to head upstairs, he noticed that the TV was still on. Blaine sighed. This wasn't uncommon in Windsor. Windsor boys are easily distracted and often forget to clean things up or turn things off. Blaine supposed he was lucky it was just the TV and not the stove like last time.

He made his way over to the entertainment center and just as he was about to push the power button, Blaine recognized the movie that was playing.

"Who was watching Hercules?" Blaine mumbled to himself before shrugging and turning it off. "I thought I was the only one in Windsor with a soft spot for Disney."

As Blaine climbed the two flights of stairs to his room, he remembered just _why_ he loved Disney so much. Those songs were so damn catchy. He started humming to himself as he approached his room and once he got inside and closed the door, he began to sing quietly.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that._

_No man is worth the aggravation._

_That's ancient history – been there, done that._

Just as Blaine finished the first verse, Wes and David came bursting out of his closet singing the back-up vocals.

_**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Boy, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of**_

As they sang, Wes and David pulled down all the pictures of Kurt that Blaine had recently added to his bulletin board and began to dance around the room with them.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
_

Blaine sang angrily as he chased his friends around his dorm room trying to get his pictures back.

_**You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh**_

_It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love_

Blaine blushed furiously as Wes and David made kissing faces to the pictures before eventually giving them back.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

Blaine gazed tenderly at the pictures.

_It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, kid  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
_

Blaine fell back onto his bed as his friends continued to serenade him.

_**You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
**_

At that, Blaine shot up and tried to chase the other Warblers out of his room.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

But Wes and David would not be deterred and were actually much more agile than they seemed. They managed to dodge Blaine every time he came at them.

_**Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love**_

_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

_**You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love**_

Finally, Blaine decided that the only way he was going to get any peace was if _he _was the one who left. As he left, he sang angrily,

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

Before Blaine could slam the door in their faces, Wes and David got one more shot in at him.

_**Boy, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love**_

Blaine huffed in annoyance as he slammed the door only to turn around and see Kurt standing at the door to his own dorm room looking just as gorgeous as ever.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said with a laugh that made Blaine's heart rate speed up to twice it's normal rate. "Everything okay in there?"

"Oh…yeah," Blaine responded quickly. "Wes and David just won't leave me alone."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll see you in the dining hall for dinner!" Kurt waved goodbye as he entered his room.

"Yeah, see you there," Blaine responded with a sigh as the door closed.

_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love._

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews would be fantastic. This is my first attempt at fanfic so I would love to hear what you guys think! And the next chapter should be up shortly!_


	2. Comfort

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or anything related to it. I don't think there are any other _

_brands in this chapter, but if there are, I don't own them either._

"You have to give it time Kurt! I promise you: if you just let everyone see your fabulous self, they'll all love you as much as I do. They'd be crazy not to!"

"Thanks Mercedes," Kurt said with a small smile. Mercedes always knew how to make him feel better. And sure, their nightly skype sessions weren't nearly as good as seeing her in person, but virtual Mercedes was better than no Mercedes at all. "But I honestly don't know if that made me feel better or miss you even more." Kurt chuckled a little in an attempt to hide his obvious homesickness.

"Well homesickness at Dalton is still probably at least a hundred times better than slushie facials here. And you have Blaine to gawk at every day so it really can't be that bad," Mercedes responded with a wink.

"Excuse me," Kurt retorted acting disgusted. "I would never _gawk_ at anyone. I may stare intently and laugh at his jokes more than is strictly appropriate, but I would never stoop so low as to _gawk_."

Mercedes just rolled her eyes and said sadly, "I'm sorry, but I have to go Kurt. I'm meeting Tina, Mike and Artie for dinner."

Kurt's face fell for a split second before he pasted on a too-big smile and said, "Oh, well have fun! And tell everyone I say hi!"

"I will. Stay strong Kurt. I love you!"

"Love you too Mercedes. Same time tomorrow night?"

"Of course," Mercedes said with a smile before ending the call.

Kurt sighed as he closed his laptop and curled up under the covers of his bed, not even bothering to change out of his uniform.

He hated this time of day. There was nothing left to distract him from how much he missed his old life. Dalton was great. No one shoved him into lockers. No one threatened to kill him. He had Blaine, and Blaine was _great_.

But he missed his friends. He missed the craziness of New Directions. Kurt had come to understand that the Warblers were a different kind of team than New Directions and neither group was better or worse, but everything was just so _different_. Sometimes, Kurt was overwhelmed at how quickly his entire life had turned upside down. His old crush was his new step-brother, his new family was moving into a new house, he was in a new school with a new glee club and he was kind of in love with his new friend. Kurt's head swirled with all of these changes as he felt the tears run down his cheeks and he almost didn't hear the soft knock as his dorm room door swung open.

"So a bunch of us were going to watch a movie in the common room and I was wondering if – hey, what's wrong?" Blaine's voice immediately softened as he saw Kurt curled up in a ball on his bed trying frantically to wipe the tears from his face.

"Nothing," Kurt responded quickly, sitting up while keeping his back to Blaine.

"Kurt, you know you can talk to me, right?" asked Blaine. He reached out to rub the Kurt's back, but at the last second, thought better of it and settled for a hand on his shoulder.

Kurt let out a quiet sob as his entire body shuddered under Blaine's touch. "It's just…ugh I don't know…never mind, it's stupid," Kurt choked out between tears.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered as he threw caution to the wind and pulled the younger boy into a tight embrace. "Anything that makes you this upset is not stupid. Please talk to me. Let me help you."

The concern in Blaine's voice and the warm hand rubbing up and down Kurt's back gave the latter the courage to take a ragged breath and say out loud the words he had only ever allowed himself to think.

"I just feel so alone."

It was barely a whisper, but it was enough to break Blaine's heart.

"At McKinley, I had my friends and my family," Kurt continued, pulling away from Blaine and sniffling. "But I was the only out gay kid so there was a part of me that felt lonely because no one really understood me. And now I'm here at Dalton with you –" Kurt looked Blaine in the eye for the first time and flushed a little bit "– and other boys who are openly gay and it's really great to have people who understand what I've gone through…but I still feel like I don't really fit in here. And I can't help thinking…if I don't fit in at McKinley, and I don't fit in here…maybe I'll never find a place where I belong. Maybe I'll just feel this alone and helpless forever." As he finished, Kurt just stared at his hands in his lap, letting his tears flow freely.

"No," Blaine said softly, tilting Kurt's chin so that he could look his friend in the eye. "You can't think like that. I know it's hard right now, but you have to believe that it will get better."

"I guess," Kurt responded, but Blaine could tell that he wasn't convinced.

"Listen to me Kurt Hummel," Blaine said so intensely that it startled Kurt. "You are amazing. You are beautiful both inside and out. You are talented and kind and compassionate and so much stronger and braver than you think you are. Even though right now it feels like everything is wrong, I _know_ that you will find the place you were meant to be – and trust me: that place does exist. I can't even imagine a world that didn't have a place for someone like you in it. And in the meantime –" Blaine's tone softened suddenly "–you always have me."

This time, Kurt's tears meant something completely different as he threw his arms around Blaine's neck and hugged tightly.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered.

Blaine just smiled and held Kurt close. The two of them stayed like that for what seemed like hours until Blaine glanced at the clock on Kurt's bedside table and noticed that it was almost curfew.

"I should probably go," Blaine began reluctantly, loosening his grip on Kurt. "Are you okay? I mean, I could stay if you wanted me to. I could text Wes and get him to cover for me –"

But Kurt just laughed and said, "Go. I'll be fine, I promise. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble just because I'm in the middle of a nervous breakdown."

"Okay," said Blaine, a little disappointment coloring his words as he stood up to go. "But if you need anything, you just text me and I'll be here in ten seconds flat."

Kurt smiled shyly as Blaine headed towards the door.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine turned back to look at Kurt.

"Thanks again. For everything."

"Anytime."

_A/N: So there's Chapter 2! Sorry that there isn't a song in it, but it was getting pretty long. I _

_promise there's a song in the next one so stay tuned!_

_As always, reviews would be awesome!_


	3. Better

_DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Glee or anything related to it. I also do not own Darren Criss or any of his original work._

*!*

During the days following Kurt's breakdown, Blaine could see that the younger boy was really trying to make the best of his situation. He had become more social during Warbler rehearsals and Blaine would often see him scanning the extracurricular bulletin board between classes looking for a new club to join. But every now and then, when Kurt thought no one was looking, his brilliant smile would fade and Blaine would see that same lost look in his eyes.

After a week of watching Kurt pretend to be fine, Blaine couldn't take it anymore.

"I hate seeing him so upset, you know?" he lamented to Wes and David. "I mean, I've been where he is and I know how hard it is to feel like you don't fit in. I just wish there was something I could do."

"Well, you could always sing to him," Wes said with a grin.

"We all know how much Kurt _loves_ it when you sing." David winked at Blaine but Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny," Blaine responded humorlessly. "But seriously. I need to do something to show him that I'm here for him. As a friend –" Blaine added hastily when he saw David and Wes laughing " –just in case he needs someone to talk to or to –" Blaine stopped suddenly, as an idea occurred to him.

"What's wrong?" Wes asked as soon as he caught his breath.

"Nothing," Blaine responded smiling. "But maybe a song wasn't such a bad idea after all."

*!*

Kurt sighed as he sunk into his favorite armchair in the library. He was absolutely exhausted. After his talk with Blaine, he had decided that he was going to find a place to fit in at Dalton or die trying. So he attacked his school work hoping to make the honor roll. He paid attention to Wes, David and Blaine when they talked about how to arrange music hoping that maybe he could work with the arrangement committee. He stalked the extracurricular bulletin board and joined every club that caught his eye: Debate Team, the School Newspaper, Student Government, Gay/Straight Alliance, you name it. Kurt was so busy all the time that he was almost able to convince himself that he didn't miss McKinley as much.

But every night, he would lie in bed and think about what kind of crazy statement he could make with his clothes if he didn't have to wear a uniform, or what song he would sing the next time he had a diva-off with Rachel. No matter how hard he tried, Kurt couldn't shake his homesickness.

And yes, he knew that Blaine was there for him, but they were just friends. And their friendship had, so far, been based mostly on Kurt's problems. Kurt wanted their friendship to be about more than Blaine putting Kurt's pieces back together after he's fallen apart

Well, actually, Kurt wanted their friendship to be a lot more than friendship, but he wasn't pushing anything this time. If his experiences with Finn and Sam had taught him anything, it was that putting yourself out there can hurt. A lot. Kurt didn't think he could handle Blaine's rejection on top of everything else he was going through.

So he was content to wait for now and hope that someday he would find that courage Blaine was so sure he had.

Just as Kurt was about to doze off, his cell phone buzzed in his pocket.

**Blaine: Hey, are you busy?**

Of course Kurt was busy. It was 8:30 and he still had three hours of homework and his moisturizing routine to do before he could pass out and pray to sleep through his alarm in the morning.

But he could always make time for Blaine.

**Kurt: Not at the moment. What did you have in mind?**

Kurt didn't have to wait long for a response.

**Blaine: Can you meet me in the choir room in five?**

**Kurt: Sure thing.**

Well, this was exciting. Maybe Blaine wanted Kurt's help with another song. The two hadn't sung together since Baby, It's Cold Outside, but Kurt had wanted to so many times. Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought of hearing Blaine sing to him again and he unconsciously picked up his pace so that by the time he reached the choir room door he was almost jogging.

Kurt took a moment to compose himself before walking in the door, but all of his composure quickly melted away when he saw Blaine sitting at the piano freshly showered, with his curly hair slightly damp and completely free of gel. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans that were form-fitting, but not too tight paired with a dark green, v-neck sweater that clung in all the right places and complimented his gorgeous eyes. Kurt had never seen Blaine out of his Dalton uniform, let alone without his hair gel.

Kurt had to admit: he liked this look a lot better.

"Hey!" Blaine greeted Kurt from his seat on the piano bench with the most brilliant smile Kurt had ever seen. "I'm really glad you could make it tonight. I have something I want to show you."

"And what might that be?" Kurt asked as he leaned his elbows on the baby grand in anticipation.

Kurt couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw Blaine's cheeks get a little pink before he responded, "Well…I've been thinking a lot about the other night," Blaine began, but he was cut off by a blushing Kurt.

"Oh, please don't think about that. It wasn't one of my finer moments. I'm usually much more put together, trust me." Kurt averted his gaze. "I'm really sorry you had to see that."

"No! don't be!" Blaine responded quickly. "I mean, I get it. I know what it's like to suddenly be dropped in the middle of a new environment and not really know which end is up. And that's kind of what I wanted to show you. I um…well I wrote you a song." Blaine stared at the piano keys praying that Kurt wouldn't notice how nervous he was.

Kurt was stunned. "You…wrote a song…for me?"

"Yeah. I mean, it might not be any good. I only wrote it in a couple days. But I really want you to hear it…Can I play it for you?"

"Of course," Kurt responded with a small smile.

Blaine took a deep breath and laid his fingers on the smooth ivory of the piano and began to play.

Kurt could already feel the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he listened to the beautiful song that someone had written _for him_. Kurt never thought that someone would ever care enough about him to put words and a melody to their feelings.

And then Blaine started to sing.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_And I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be._

_And I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best to make you see_

Blaine looked up at Kurt and held his gaze as he sang,

_Baby, you're not alone_

'_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

'_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Kurt found that he had gravitated towards the piano bench while Blaine sang.

_Now, I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

Blaine smiled timidly at Kurt who had just sat down next to him, mesmerized by the older boy's hands gracefully moving across the keys.

_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_

'_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

'_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Well I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

Kurt looked up to meet Blaine's gaze, getting lost in his beautiful hazel eyes.

_And I realize_

_Baby, I'm not alone_

'_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

'_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_To make it through_

_Oh 'cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

'_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through._

A comfortable silence filled the room for a moment until Kurt whispered, "That was beautiful."

Blaine smiled the biggest smile his face would hold, and looked down at his hands as they slid from the piano when he responded, "I just wanted you to know that, no matter what, I'll always be here for you, as a friend, or a mentor or –" Blaine felt the blood rush to his cheeks, "– or anything else you need me to be."

There was a small silence before Blaine added mumbling, "I'm glad you liked the song."

"I loved it," Kurt said breathlessly as he leaned in, ever so slightly, closer to Blaine.

At the movement, Blaine lifted his gaze back up to Kurt's eyes and was surprised at how close Kurt was. Blaine could feel the electricity between them as Kurt slowly leaned in a little bit more.

"Kurt, you don't have to –" Blaine whispered.

"I know," Kurt replied, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. "But I _really_ want to."

Blaine smiled and reached up to softly caress Kurt's cheek. Kurt let out a little sigh at the physical contact and brought his forehead to rest against Blaine's. Kurt took a second to work up his nerve before slowly lifting his hand and running it through Blaine's curls. Blaine closed his eyes and his heart rate quickened at Kurt's touch. Kurt let his hand slide down the back of Blaine's neck, finally coming to a stop on his chest. Kurt wanted to memorize everything about this moment: the feel of Blaine's heartbeat beneath his hand, the warm breath on his cheek, how beautiful Blaine's eyelashes looked in the dim choir room light, the incredible anticipation of what would happen next.

And then, Kurt slowly closed the distance between himself and Blaine and let their lips brush.

Kurt didn't know what he had been expecting, but it didn't matter. The reality of kissing Blaine was _so _much better than anything he could have imagined. Blaine's lips were so soft and warm and _perfect_.

And then there were his hands. One hand was still on Kurt's cheek, but the other one had made its way down to the small of Kurt's back and was gently tugging him forward until his body was flush with Blaine's. Kurt let his arms snake up and wrap around Blaine's neck, deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes, the two boys separated breathless, flushed, and completely happy.

Kurt didn't realize that he'd just been staring silently at Blaine until Blaine chuckled nervously and asked, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Not at all!" Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hands in his to reassure the older boy. "It's just…so _that's_ what it's supposed to feel like."

Blaine let out an enthusiastic laugh and pulled Kurt into a tight embrace. "I know that you're first kiss wasn't perfect…"

"That's an understatement," snorted Kurt.

Blaine pulled back so he could look Kurt in the eyes. "You deserve so much more than that. And I know I can't change that memory, but hopefully your second kiss was…better?"

Kurt just laughed.

"You have no idea."

*!*

_A/N: Thanks for reading another chapter! As always, I would love to hear what you guys think, so please leave me reviews!_


	4. Home

_DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Glee. I probably never will_

_More Logan in this one, and I feel compelled to remind you that he is not my original creation, but belongs to the incredibly talented CP Coulter. I've made him a little different to fit my storyline, but he still doesn't belong to me._

_WARNING: This chapter probably won't be cute. I'm sorry, it's a necessary evil._

* * *

Blaine shivered, ever so slightly, as Kurt's fingers traced a line up his arm and Kurt's lips pressed softly against his own. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. He could feel Kurt smile as the kiss deepened and Kurt's grip on his forearm grew tighter.

But then the grip was too tight.

Blaine pulled back a little, confused. Kurt's soft hands were becoming rougher as Blaine's skin started to bruise. Blaine let go of Kurt's waist and tried to move away, but Kurt held him fast.

And then Kurt wasn't Kurt anymore. His pale blue eyes became a cold green and his dark hair became blonde.

Blaine started to panic as Logan stared back at him with rage in his eyes. Blaine tried to scream but he found that he couldn't make a sound. He tried to run away, but his legs wouldn't move. Logan smiled his most sinister smile and Blaine felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. And then everything went dark.

Blaine awoke screaming.

* * *

Kurt couldn't stop smiling. He had to pinch himself in the morning just to make sure that the night before hadn't been a dream. Blaine really had written a song for him. They really did kiss. Blaine really did walk Kurt back to his dorm room like a perfect gentleman. Something really was going Kurt's way.

Kurt finally felt like maybe – just _maybe_ – he could be happy.

So he was smiling. And people were starting to notice, but Kurt couldn't be bothered to wonder what other people were thinking. He didn't care what the knowing glances between Wes and David meant. He didn't care about anything except the next time he would get to see Blaine.

Which is why, when that moment finally happened, Kurt thought his face might split in two from the size of his grin.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said, trying to sound nonchalant but really just sounding as giddy as he felt as he sat down at their usual lunch table.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine responded smiling slightly but doing his best to avoid eye contact. Blaine looked awful, even to Kurt. It was obvious that he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Everything's fine," Blaine responded a little gruffly.

"Are you sure? Because you look –"

"I'm sure."

An awkward silence descended.

Kurt had no idea what to say. He thought that everything would just come easily now that they didn't have to dance around their feelings. But it didn't. Something felt strange between them. Blaine was staring at his food and moving it around with his fork, but not eating. He was much less put-together than usual, but Kurt couldn't figure out what was wrong.

Kurt was racking his brain for some sort of witty comment – or _any_ type of comment at this point – when Wes and David suddenly appeared at the table.

"Hey you two," teased Wes. "Is there anything you'd like to tell us?"

When Kurt and Blaine remained silent, David added, "You know, maybe something involving heartfelt declarations or a slow motion montage?"

Blaine stood up suddenly and mumbled, "Excuse me. I have to finish my French paper," as he headed for the door.

The three boys, confused, watched him leave.

"What just happened?" asked Wes.

"I have no idea," mumbled Kurt, his smile having faded.

"Maybe I read this whole situation wrong," began David with a frown, "but I thought something happened between you two last night. I figured that's why you've been so happy all morning."

Kurt stared at the door Blaine had just left through. "I thought so too."

*!*

Kurt spent the rest of his day in a haze of confusion. Blaine wasn't talking to him. Blaine didn't even want to be in the same _room_ as him. Was it something Kurt had done? Maybe he'd jumped the gun on the whole kissing thing. Maybe Kurt was a bad kisser. Maybe Blaine's song wasn't a declaration of love, but just a declaration of…friendship? But Blaine had kissed him back and held his hand all the way back to his dorm room. And there's no way that song was just about friendship.

Kurt was starting to get a headache from over-thinking. He couldn't keep analyzing everything he and Blaine had ever said to each other. He had to know for sure.

So that night, Kurt headed to Blaine's dorm room determined to get some answers. He took one deep breath to calm his nerves and then knocked on the door with as much confidence as he could muster.

Blaine opened the door looking ragged and was surprised to find Kurt on the other side.

"Kurt. Um…hi." Blaine was obviously flustered. "I'd love to talk, but I was actually on my way to the library so I guess I'll see you later," he rambled as he tried to grab his stuff and run out of the room.

"I don't think so," Kurt said authoritatively as he grabbed Blaine's arm preventing the older boy from leaving. Kurt couldn't be sure, but he thought he felt Blaine tense slightly at the physical contact. "You've been avoiding me all day. I'm not letting you run away this time."

Blaine sighed and put his books down realizing that there was no point in arguing.

When Blaine just stood there, not saying anything, Kurt took a deep breath and said, "Okay, I guess I'll start." Not hearing an argument from Blaine, Kurt continued. "We kissed. Last night. You sang me a beautiful song, and we kissed. And I really liked it. And it seemed like you did too. But maybe you didn't because now you're avoiding me and you won't look me in the eye. Is it something I did wrong? Because I'd really like to know for future reference."

"No," Blaine relented finally looking at Kurt. "You didn't do anything wrong…I did."

"What are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you."

"You didn't," Kurt countered. "_I_ kissed _you_."

"Well then, I shouldn't have let _you_ kiss _me_."

"If this is about me still being fragile from the whole 'first kiss debacle' or something equally as moronic, you should know that you didn't break me. I'm fine."

"It's not about that," Blaine said a little too loudly.

"Well then what is it about?" Kurt snapped.

"It just shouldn't have happened!"

Kurt gasped at Blaine's tone and then understanding suddenly washed over him.

"You regret it. You regret our kiss."

"It's not like that," Blaine said, his tone softer. "It's just…I don't think that we can work…as a couple."

"I don't understand," Kurt said bluntly.

"Just…trust me. It's better this way," Blaine mumbled, back to looking anywhere except at Kurt.

"Better for whom?" Despite Kurt's best efforts, his annoyance was clear.

"Better for everyone," Kurt caught a glimpse of the tears in Blaine's eyes before they were hurriedly blinked away. "I've been down this road before and I know that this," Blaine gestured between himself and Kurt, "whatever this is…it won't end well. It's better if we just stop now before any real damage is done."

"No," Kurt said with surprising control. "No. You don't get to decide that this won't work. You are the one thing that's made me happy in…I don't know how long. I refuse to give you up that easily."

"Kurt," Blaine began with a look of agony in his eyes.

"No," Kurt cut him off decisively. "There's something more going on here. Just talk to me." Kurt took a step forward and reached out to put a hand on Blaine's arm, but Blaine flinched and quickly stepped back out of Kurt's reach.

"I can't. I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine whispered as he sunk down against the wall.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was happening. He had never seen Blaine lose control like this. There had to be something going on, something that Blaine wasn't saying. Kurt could see it in his eyes.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered softly, crouching down to Blaine's level. "It's okay. Whatever is going on…you can talk to me."

Blaine shuddered as a small sob escaped his throat.

"In all the time I've know you, you have always been there for me when I needed someone," Kurt continued. "And you have to know that that goes both ways. I'm here for you. I will always be here for you. Just trust me." Kurt tentatively reached out a hand and placed it gently on Blaine's shoulder. He felt Blaine initially tense, but then relax under his touch with a sigh.

"You don't need this Kurt," Blaine whispered hoarsely. "You have enough going on. You shouldn't be taking on my issues too."

"I thought I made it pretty clear last night that I _want_ to take on your issues," Kurt said with a small smile. "I don't know if you've noticed this, but I kind of like you a lot Blaine."

But Blaine was not easily convinced. "You don't know what you're getting into," he said, lifting his gaze to meet Kurt's. "I have a lot of baggage. Trust me when I say that you do not want this…you don't want _me_ complicating your life."

Kurt gently placed his free hand on Blaine's cheek. "Why don't you let me decide exactly what it is that I want?"

Blaine closed his eyes and leaned into Kurt's hand. After a few shaky breaths, Blaine leaned his head back against the wall and stared directly in front of him, not trusting himself to tell this story while looking at Kurt.

"My freshman year," Blaine began, "I was in a pretty serious relationship with this guy…Logan." Kurt noticed Blaine's slight hesitation at the name and saw the rise and fall of Blaine's chest quicken almost imperceptibly. "He was my first boyfriend. Wes and David didn't like him. They tried to tell me that he wasn't good for me, but I wouldn't listen. I really thought we were in love." Blaine chuckled humorlessly at the memory. "After a while, I started hanging out with him all the time. I didn't see Wes and David as much, but I thought that's just what happens in a relationship. But then Logan would ask me to skip Warblers rehearsals. I didn't want to, but he told me that relationships were about sacrifice…and I believed him." Blaine seemed to be getting lost in his past as he stared ahead into nothing. "So I started skipping rehearsals. But I missed it. The Warblers are like my family, and it was really hard for me to stay away.

"So one day, I decided not to anymore. I went to rehearsal and it was so great to be back there with Wes and David again. I hadn't realized how much I missed them." Blaine smiled a little at the mention of his friends. "I went back to my room that night feeling like I was walking on air. But when I got back…Logan was in my room." Blaine's eyes darkened. "I'm still not sure how he got in. I assume my roommate let him in or accidentally left the door unlocked or something, but he was there. And he was…really angry. He started yelling at me. He said that I must not have appreciated our relationship if I would rather spend my time with the Warblers than with him." Blaine was scowling by this point. "I tried to apologize, but he wasn't hearing any of it. He just kept yelling at me and then he grabbed me –" Blaine's hands clenched into fists as a tear slid down his cheek. "–and shoved me up against the wall. I tried to push him away, but…I just…couldn't."

Blaine was silent for a moment. Kurt just stared at him, speechless. He didn't realize that he had begun to cry as well.

After a few deep breaths, Blaine had collected himself enough to continue. He began again with a detached tone. "I don't remember much about what happened after that. I think I fell and I must have passed out. When I woke up, I was in the hospital and Wes and David were there. I had a black eye, a bloody lip, a broken wrist, four cracked ribs and a mild concussion. When I came back to Dalton, I was really messed up. I was scared all the time. I wouldn't leave my room for a while. David and Wes stayed with me to make sure I was safe. They finally convinced me to tell the dean and Logan was expelled." Blaine's eyes looked sad and distant. "But it didn't fix anything. It was too late."

"Blaine," Kurt whispered softly, reaching to take Blaine's hand, "it wasn't your fault."

Blaine just hung his head and mumbled, "I guess. I mean, in my head, I know that. But there's always a part of me that wonders…why didn't I see it?"

"You can't blame yourself for that," Kurt said soothingly. "It's over now."

"But it's not over," Blaine sighed sadly. "I spent a long time trying to work out my issues, learning how to trust myself again. I thought I was fine. I thought I had moved on and that maybe I could have something…with you." Blaine shook his head. "But last night…when we kissed…I don't know. I guess kissing you made me realize that it's real now." Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes and whispered, "And I'm terrified."

Kurt's heart was breaking at the fear and pain that was so evident in Blaine's eyes. "Well…if it makes you feel any better, I'm terrified too," Kurt said sincerely. "This is all new to me. I'm used to rejection. I know how to deal with that. It hurts like hell for a while, but then it goes away. But having someone like me back? _That_ is scary. I have no idea what to do now. I'm scared that one day you'll wake up and realize that you don't really want me."

"Kurt," Blaine started to protest.

"But no matter how scared I am," Kurt continued, squeezing Blaine's hand, "I know that this right here, me and you? This makes me happy. _You_ make me happy. And I want to be the one who makes you happy." Blaine ducked his head, but Kurt lifted his chin and held his gaze. "Logan did not want to make you happy. He tried to take away the things you love. I will never do that." Blaine let Kurt envelope him in a warm embrace. Kurt ran his fingers over Blaine's hair and smiled a little. "I might try to take away your hair gel, but that's really for your own good."

And then, Blaine laughed. A real, full, genuine laugh. Kurt thought he had never heard such a beautiful sound. He noticed the way the corners of Blaine's eyes crinkled, and he noticed that the little spark of life that had been missing from them was back. And that thrilled Kurt. So he laughed too. And the two boys laughed together until they were breathless. And then they just sat, contented, Blaine curled up into Kurt like that was his home.

Just when Kurt thought Blaine had fallen asleep, he heard Blaine say,

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything."

Kurt smiled. "Anytime."

_

* * *

_

A/N: I know it's not the usual fluff, but I thought Kurt deserved a chance to be a hero too.

_Now that Glee is back from hiatus, this might be the end of the fic. If you want more please let me know! If not, I'll probably take my ideas and make them into one-shots. Please review and let me know what you think/ if you want more, etc.!_


	5. Change

****

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) still do not own Glee. Nor do I own the music of one Sir Paul McCartney or his partner in musical genius, John Lennon.**

**

* * *

**

Blaine couldn't believe it. He had told Kurt all about his past with Logan, and Kurt still wanted to be with him. Blaine had never imagined he would find someone like Kurt – someone who would always be there for him. Someone who would never leave. Blaine was finally starting to let himself believe that he could be happy.

* * *

Blaine awoke with a start to frantic knocking on his door. He had dozed of in the middle of his Calculus homework. Still hazy with sleep, Blaine made his way to the door and opened it to see a frazzled-looking Kurt on the other side.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, inviting Kurt in.

"Finn just called."

Blaine's heat stopped for a second. "Is everything okay? Is it your dad? He didn't have another heart attack, did he?"

"Oh God, no!" Kurt said quickly as he moved to sit on Blaine's bed. "No, it's nothing like that."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief and joined Kurt on the bed and took the paler boy's hand in his. "Well then what was it?"

Kurt took a deep breath and looked Blaine square in the eyes. "Karofsky is leaving Lima."

"What?"

"I guess he finally worked through whatever issues he had…and he finally came out."

"Wow," said Blaine. "I really was not expecting that. But I guess that's good for him. Now he won't have all that pent up rage anymore."

"Well some of his football friends didn't take his coming out quietly," Kurt sighed. "They beat him up pretty badly. They probably would have done worse if Coach Bieste hadn't found them."

"Oh my God," mumbled Blaine. "This is some twisted irony."

"Since Coach Bieste actually witnessed the fight, most of the football team got expelled, but I guess Karofsky still doesn't feel safe as long as he's in Lima, so he's moving by the end of the week."

Blaine was speechless. He wasn't even sure how he felt about the whole situation. The first time Kurt had told him about Karofsky, Blaine had been furious. It was like watching someone else live out his past with Logan. That's why Blaine was so eager to help. He couldn't just stand by and watch Kurt go through everything that he had gone through. And Blaine hated Karofsky for putting Kurt in that position.

But no one deserves to feel scared enough to leave their home. Not even Karofsky. Whatever those jocks did to him must have been pretty heinous to make him consider leaving Lima even after they were expelled –

"Wait a second," Blaine said slowly. "Karofsky is leaving town…and the other bullies have been expelled…"

Kurt nodded.

"Does that mean…you're going back?"

Kurt looked at Blaine sadly and whispered, "Yes."

* * *

Kurt was leaving and Blaine was devastated. He tried to look on the bright side and remind himself that it didn't matter. He and Kurt would be friends…or more than friends…or whatever they were right now, no matter where Kurt went to school. They could still meet up for coffee and have movie nights. And they would text and skype all the time.

But it wouldn't be the same. Blaine wouldn't get to sneak glances at Kurt in class. And he wouldn't get to see Kurt's face adorably scrunched up when he was trying to understand a teacher's lecture. And they wouldn't eat lunch together everyday. And now Blaine would never be able to hold Kurt's hand in the hallway like he's imagined doing so many times but never worked up the courage to actually try.

But no matter how Blaine felt, he would not tell Kurt to stay. Blaine remembered Kurt telling him that he didn't feel like he fit in at Dalton. Blaine knew that Kurt missed McKinley. After all, McKinley had been his home. He didn't leave it because he wanted to; he left because it wasn't safe for him. Now it was safe. It only made sense that Kurt would want to go back and Blaine wanted to support him. It wasn't important that Blaine would miss Kurt like crazy. The only thing that mattered was that Kurt found a place where he felt like he belonged.

And that was why, even though it killed him to do so, Blaine was smiling as he led Kurt to the choir room.

"I thought the Warblers never rehearse on Friday afternoons," Kurt stated playfully. "It's not like the council to mock tradition."

"Well today is a special occasion. Tradition doesn't apply," Blaine responded and smiled enthusiastically at Kurt's amusedly perplexed expression as he opened the heavy oak doors. Kurt was surprised to see the Warblers already in formation, positioned around a familiar birdcage.

"Is that Pavarotti?" Kurt asked incredulously. "How did you –"

Blaine laughed. "Despite what you might think, you're actually a pretty horrible bird-sitter. I grabbed him from your room this morning."

Before Kurt could ask why Pav had been birdnapped, Wes cleared his throat to get the countertenor's attention.

"Kurt," Wes began from his position directly behind the birdcage. "As this is your last rehearsal as a Warbler, we have prepared a send off of sorts and each of us has something we'd like to say to you before you leave." Wes gestured to his left. "Jeff?"

The tall, blonde Warbler stepped forward. "It's been really great getting to know you Kurt. I didn't really get your jokes at first, but now I realize how funny you really are and I'm really gonna miss hanging out with you all the time. McKinley better treat you right because you deserve it. And if you ever need anything or if someone starts giving you a hard time, you just call me okay? Just because you won't be here at Dalton doesn't mean that you can't count on me. You've been a great friend to me and I'll be happy to return the favor anytime." Jeff gave Kurt a firm hug and stepped back into his position.

Each of the other Warblers followed suit, stepping forward, expressing similar sentiments and letting Kurt know exactly how much he had meant to them during his stay at Dalton. Kurt was completely overwhelmed. He had no idea what kind of impression he had made on his new Dalton friends and was incredibly touched by each of their little speeches. Blaine just stood beaming by Kurt's side the whole time until finally Wes stepped forward to speak again.

"I know that the Warbler family is a little difficult to get used to. You came from a glee club that was all about free expression of individuality and it was a bit of a culture shock to be dropped in a glee club that's a little bit more formal." Kurt just gave Wes an amused look and the council member relented. "Okay, a lot more formal. But you made the transition with admirable grace and poise and as you can see from everybody's testimonies today, you've had quite an impact on us. I know that you had a rough time of things before you got here, but I really hope that your time here with us at Dalton has shown you that you can rise to any challenge and overcome any obstacle that you may face. Your strength and courage have been obvious to us since your very first day and I just hope that you can finally see in yourself all the great things we see in you. You've been a great addition to our family and we are all going to miss you."

"And on that note," Blaine began as he took Kurt's hand, "we've prepared one more little surprise for you." Blaine gave Kurt's hand a little squeeze before joining his fellow Warblers around Pavarotti's cage.

Wes counted them in and they began to sing. Kurt recognized the song immediately and his valiant attempt to keep his composure was instantly rendered useless and he gave himself over to the quiet tears. He expected Blaine to step out and take the lead, but it was Wes who began singing.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly._

_All your life,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

As Wes rejoined the group, David took the next solo line.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see._

_All your life,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

As the music changed, Jeff replaced David on the lead vocal.

_Blackbird fly,_

_Blackbird fly,_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

After a short musical interlude, Nick and Thad stepped forward and made the next lines into a duet.

_Blackbird fly,_

_Blackbird fly,_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

Before the next verse began, Blaine stepped forward and beckoned to Kurt. Surrounded by the group of boys who had become his new family, Kurt walked forward and met Blaine at Pavarotti's cage. Blaine took Kurt's hands and brought them to the cage. Kurt's eyes widened with understanding and he glanced at Blaine, a question in his eyes. Blaine just smiled and nodded before stepping back to let Kurt do it on his own.

Kurt smiled and took a deep breath before slowly unlatching the cage door and opening it.

Pavarotti immediately flew from his cage and began chirping enthusiastically in time with the music around him. As Kurt watched the yellow warbler flit blissfully around the singers, Blaine stepped forward once more and took both of Kurt's hands in his.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly._

_All your life,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

As the song drew to a close, Kurt wiped away his tears and took a few deep breaths to collect himself.

"Thank you all so much for that," Kurt began a little shakily. "The song was so beautiful, and I really appreciate everything you said. You have no idea how much it means to me to know that I can call on you guys no matter what. I have learned so much about myself during these past few months and I owe all of that to you. Each of you has taught me something and given me the confidence I needed to make peace with some of the demons that I've been carrying around." Kurt gave Blaine a meaningful glance. "I am so grateful for everything you have done for me and I'm going to miss you all like crazy."

The Warblers surrounded Kurt once more with hugs and encouraging words as they slowly filed out of the choir room. Soon, Blaine was the only one left.

Kurt gave him a sly smile. "This was your doing, wasn't it?"

Blaine blushed. "Not entirely. I may have suggested the song, but everything else was all them." Blaine looked at Kurt seriously. "They meant everything they said Kurt. You really have been a great influence on us."

"I noticed that you didn't make a speech," Kurt teased. "Or did you just decide to let Sir Paul do the talking for you?"

Blaine just laughed. "Mr. McCartney certainly does have a way with words. But I was actually just saving my speech for the perfect moment."

"Well you know what they say," said Kurt smiling as he took a few steps towards Blaine. "No time like the present."

Blaine took a deep breath. "Kurt," he began, taking both of Kurt's hands in his, "I will never be able to tell you just how grateful I am to have met you. You are truly remarkable. I know that sometimes you don't see it, but you have so much strength inside you. The way you have handled yourself through all of this and still been able to take on my insecurities is beyond inspiring." Blaine gently pulled Kurt into a tender embrace.

After a moment, Blaine continued in a soft whisper that melted Kurt's heart. "You told me once that you were scared that you'd never find a place where you fit. I want you to know that you fit here. You fit with me. If you ever feel lonely or anything less than the amazing person I know you are, just remember that I am here and that you will always be special to me."

At this, Kurt tightened the embrace and whispered back, "You're pretty amazing yourself, you know."

Blaine smiled into Kurt's neck and said, "I'm glad you think so, because I have something I'd like to ask you before you go."

"What's that?" Kurt asked as he pulled back, somewhat reluctantly, so he could look into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Well…" Blaine was suddenly nervous. "I know that our relationship has been kind of up in the air for a while now and I was hoping to change that."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, genuinely confused.

"Um…I think that came out wrong," Blaine said quickly. "I don't want to change our relationship. In fact…I think what we have is sort of perfect." Blaine blushed. "And that's why I was wondering…do you think…I mean…would you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt was positively beaming as he replied, "I thought you'd never ask."

Kurt pulled Blaine in for their second perfect kiss as Pavarotti fluttered around them chirping happily.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I really love the idea of this chapter. I think I would flail endlessly if the Warblers sang Blackbird when Kurt inevitably returns to McKinley. And I really like the idea of the other Warblers getting a moment to shine.**

**As usual, please review! I would love to hear what you guys think! I have some ideas rolling around and I might continue this and follow Kurt to McKinley, but I would need Blaine there too. Any ideas on how I can get him there?**


	6. Return

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. I know, shocking right?**

**This chapter is all about the fluff! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt took a deep breath and smiled. He had been waiting for this moment ever since his tearful goodbyes in the choir room last December. Dalton had been great and Kurt felt like he was able to grow there and find a confidence in himself he didn't even know he had. But McKinley was _home_. It didn't make any sense. Kurt should have hated the place that wasn't ready to accept him for who he was. But there was just something about McKinley, a familiarity that he couldn't help but have a soft spot for. And here he was. Standing just outside the doors, excited to be back where he belonged, ready to show everyone that he was back and better than ever.

With a contented sigh, Kurt pushed open the large front doors and stepped boldly back into William McKinley High School…

…Only to be greeted by the all-too-familiar feeling of an ice cold slushie to the face.

"Welcome back, homo."

* * *

Kurt was exhausted by the time he made it home that afternoon. Granted, the classes at McKinley weren't nearly as challenging as they had been at Dalton, but Kurt had forgotten how much energy it takes to be completely surrounded by ignorance and stupidity. It literally took every ounce of strength Kurt had to control himself in the face of the homophobic slurs and dirty looks that weren't tolerated at Dalton but were found around every corner at McKinley. When he got home, Kurt made a beeline for his bedroom – thankful that his dad and Carole were working and that Finn was at football practice and not at home to bombard him with questions about his first day back – and flopped face-first into his satin comforter. Once situated, Kurt let out the groan of frustration that he had been suppressing all day.

Just when Kurt thought he'd have a moment of peace, his phone buzzed in his pocket. When the fourth vibration told Kurt that it wasn't just a text, he groaned and pulled the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Kurt deadpanned, his voice slightly muffled by the comforter.

"Wow. I'd ask how your day was, but I think I know the answer to that."

Kurt grinned at the voice on the other end of the line. "Blaine."

"Wanna talk about it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt just sighed and forced himself into a sitting position. "Not really. I guess my expectations were just too high."

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine responded with genuine concern in his voice. "I know you wanted today to be perfect."

"I should have known better. Just because guys like Karofsky and Azimio aren't there anymore doesn't mean that McKinley has transformed into some kind of gay paradise."

Blaine sighed sadly. "This sucks."

"I know," Kurt chuckled.

"No, I mean this really sucks. I finally work up the nerve to ask you out, and you move back to Lima. So now, instead of spending today gushing about my new super hot, super talented, all-around amazing boyfriend, I have to spend all day biting my nails and worrying about you –"

Kurt blushed at Blaine's casual use of the word _boyfriend_, but he didn't let himself get so distracted as to miss what Blaine said next.

"Wait," Kurt cut Blaine off. "You were worried about me?" he asked softly.

"Well…yeah." Kurt could almost hear Blaine's blush through the phone. "I mean, I know that some of the bullies are gone and that you have your friends looking out for you but still…I just wish _I_ could be there…making sure that you're safe."

Kurt smiled broadly and felt warmth in his chest at Blaine's words. "I wish you could be here too…I miss you."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Blaine responded.

Just then, Kurt heard a faint tapping noise. He thought about investigating it for a second, but then brushed it off.

"I'm sure you are," Kurt laughed. "I bet nothing pleases you more than knowing that you are the center of all of my attention." He heard the tapping sound again. And again.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped in mock offence. "I'm hurt. You don't really think I'm that egotistical do you?"

"Well why else would you be pleased to hear of my emotional distress?" The tapping sounds kept coming. Now they were consistent, almost rhythmic.

"Maybe it's because I missed you too."

Kurt smiled. _Tap._

"Well you could have just said that, you know." _Tap._

"I believe I'm trying to." _Tap._

Kurt couldn't ignore it anymore. He groaned as he pushed himself off his bed and headed towards the sound. It seemed like it was coming from his window.

"Is everything okay?" asked Blaine when he heard Kurt's groan.

"Yeah, it's just…there's this weird sound coming from – Oh. My. God."

Kurt had reached his window and found the source of the noise.

"I told you I missed you."

Kurt quickly hung up his phone and opened his window.

"Is this real life?" He yelled down to a beaming Blaine. "Are you seriously throwing rocks at my window right now?"

"I know it's kind of cliché, but I've always wanted to try it." Blaine laughed. "I had no idea it would take you this long to find me though. My pitching arm is out of practice. A few more throws and I might have just given up."

Both boys knew that was a lie.

"You're an idiot," Kurt giggled. "But this is really sweet of you."

Blaine's smile became impossibly big. "I was worried you might think it was cheesy and then refuse to let me in."

"Oh it's definitely cheesy," Kurt responded quickly. "But I love it." He shot Blaine a wink that made the other boy weak in the knees. "I'll meet you at the front door," he yelled down as he closed his window and headed downstairs.

* * *

Half an hour later, Blaine and Kurt were curled up together on Kurt's bed just looking at each other, memorizing faces and eye colors. Blaine lifted his hand up to place it on Kurt's cheek, letting his thumb caress the smooth skin there. Kurt let out a contented sigh and let his eyes flutter closed. Blaine took this opportunity to place feather light kisses on both of Kurt's eyelids and the tip of his nose before gently pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Kurt smiled as Blaine placed his head on Kurt's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry your first day back wasn't perfect," Blaine said softly.

"Why do you keep apologizing?" Kurt asked as his fingers played with the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck. "It isn't your fault."

"I know," said Blaine. "But you deserve so much better. I just wish there was something I could do."

Kurt shifted so that Blaine was forced to lift his head and look Kurt in the eye. Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hands and smiled warmly.

"You're already doing more than I could ever ask for."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt closer, but Kurt could tell that he wasn't completely convinced.

* * *

Two days later, Kurt found himself standing in the parking lot outside McKinley's auditorium waiting for Blaine.

"Thanks for helping me with this," Kurt said.

"No problem," Puck responded. "You know," Puck continued after an awkward pause, "I'm really sorry you had to go to that private school. I'm uh…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Kurt looked at Puck, startled, and was touched to see genuine regret in his eyes. "Um…thanks," he said after a moment. "But Dalton wasn't all that bad. And I found Blaine there so…"

Puck grinned. "Who'd have guessed it? Hummel's a stud!" Puck gave Kurt a forceful clap on the back and laughed at the blush creeping up Kurt's cheeks, but then the mood suddenly shifted. "But seriously dude. If this Blaine guy messes with you, you come straight to me and I will kick that son of a bitch's ass into next year."

At that moment, Blaine's car pulled into the parking lot. Blaine parked, got out of his car and looked around. As Kurt watched his boyfriend's face light up at the sight of him, he smiled.

"Thanks Puck, but I don't think I'll be needing your services."

Blaine walked up to the two boys and smiled at Kurt. "So, why am I here?"

"It's a surprise," Kurt responded taking a firm hold of Blaine's hand. "Blaine, this is Puck. He's one of my friends from Glee Club. Puck, this is my boyfriend, Blaine."

Blaine politely extended his free hand for a shake and Puck grabbed it with a little more force than was strictly necessary.

"It's um…nice to meet you Puck," said Blaine as he pulled back his hand, flexing it a few times.

"Likewise," responded Puck smiling a little bit maliciously.

Blaine shot Kurt a slightly terrified glance but Kurt just laughed. "Come on!"

With that, Kurt dragged Blaine into the auditorium with Puck following close behind. Blaine let Kurt lead him to a seat in the front row and watched his boyfriend and Puck climb onto the stage. As Puck grabbed a guitar from the side of the stage and started to tune it, Kurt began speaking.

"I know that you know how rough this year has been for me. And the reason I know this is because you keep apologizing for it. So this is me telling you once and for all to stop apologizing. You can't change what I've gone through or what I'll have to deal with in the future, but you make everything okay…just by being you."

Kurt gave a quick nod to Puck who began a steady strum on the guitar. Kurt returned his gaze to Blaine as he began to sing.

_When the calls and conversations_

_Accidents and accusations_

_Messages and misperceptions_

_Paralyze my mind_

_Busses cars and airplanes leaving_

_Burning fumes of gasoline and_

_Everyone is running and I_

_Come to find a refuge in the_

_Easy silence that you make for me_

_It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me_

_In the peaceful quiet you create for me_

_And the way you keep the world at bay for me_

_The way you keep the world at bay_

Blaine sat, completely still, watching his boyfriend sing. With a small smile and a tear rolling down his cheek, Kurt had never looked more beautiful.

_Monkeys on the barricades_

_Warning us to back away_

_They form commissions trying to find_

_The next one they can crucify_

_And anger plays on every station_

_Answers only make more questions_

_I need something to believe in_

_Breathe in, sanctuary in the_

_Easy silence that you make for me_

_It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me_

_In the peaceful quiet you create for me_

_And the way you keep the world at bay for me_

_The way you keep the world at bay_

Blaine could feel the tears on his cheeks now too as he really _listened_ to what Kurt was singing. In a world full of intolerance and anger, Blaine made Kurt feel safe. Blaine shook his head in disbelief. How did he get so lucky? Kurt was the strongest person Blaine had ever met, and here he was telling _Blaine_ that _he_ was the one who made him feel safe. Kurt had no idea that it was really the other way around.

Blaine wiped his tears and smiled as Kurt beckoned for Blaine to join him on stage. As the instrumental interlude swelled, Kurt pulled Blaine in close, gently winding his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Blaine placed one hand on the small of Kurt's back and the other between his shoulder blades, and the two slowly swayed back and forth. Kurt leaned in so that their foreheads were touching as he finished the song looking directly into Blaine's eyes.

_Children lose their youth too soon_

_Watching war made us immune_

_And I've got all the world to lose_

_But I just wanna hold on to the_

_Easy silence that you make for me_

_It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me_

_In the peaceful quiet you create for me_

_And the way you keep the world at bay for me_

_The easy silence that you make for me_

_It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me_

_In the peaceful quiet you create for me_

_And the way you keep the world at bay for me_

_The way you keep the world at bay for me_

_The way you keep the world at bay_

Kurt and Blaine continued to sway together long after the music had ended and Puck had left discreetly, whispering "Get it, Hummel" under his breath with a sly smile. Blaine's head had settled comfortably in the curve of Kurt's neck while Kurt rested his cheek on top of it.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered to Kurt's collarbone.

"What?" Kurt asked with a quiet laugh. "Were you not listening? The whole point of this song was so that _I_ could thank _you_…I should have known you'd make this all about you," Kurt added jokingly.

"No, I mean it," said Blaine earnestly as he pulled back to look Kurt in the eye. "No one has ever made me feel as…appreciated as you do. I really have no idea what I did to deserve you."

"Probably the same thing I did to deserve you," Kurt responded with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: So I really thought there was going to be more plot development in this chapter, but apparently I was mistaken. I have a chapter in mind that I've wanted to write since I started the story, but it involves the whole Glee club and Blaine has to be in it. It's just taking him a really long time to get there.**

**As usual, please review. I would love to hear what you guys think. And if you have any suggestions or anything, I'd love to hear them!**


	7. Serious

**A/N: So I totally forgot to say that the song in the last chapter is Easy Silence by the Dixie Chicks.**

**And I want to apologize for the lack of updates. I don't really have a lot of time to devote to this fic, but I promise that I do have a plan for where this is going.**

**As usual, I don't own anything.**

* * *

Blaine didn't think he would ever get tired of the feeling of Kurt's lips on his. Most of the time, Blaine couldn't figure out why he did anything _but_ kiss Kurt all day long. At this moment, Blaine couldn't even imagine anything being important enough to tear him away from these lips. With that thought in mind, Blaine sighed contentedly and tightened his hold on the boy lying on top of him. Just then, Blaine felt something warm and wet slide across his lips and –

Oh. _This_ was new.

Kurt and Blaine had kissed plenty of times since that night in the Dalton Academy choir room, but they had never progressed beyond closed mouths. Blaine gasped in surprise and Kurt took the opportunity to tentatively slip his tongue into Blaine's mouth. The kiss wasn't desperate or hungry, it was just sweet and exploratory and – oh _god_ – it was delicious. Blaine could taste the coffee Kurt had been drinking not an hour earlier. But there was something more there too…something better than coffee. Something that was so undeniably _Kurt_ that it made Blaine shiver.

Blaine responded eagerly to Kurt's advances, trying to map out every inch of his boyfriend's mouth, feeling the slickness of Kurt's tongue as it tangled with his own. Blaine moaned softly and swiftly rolled over so that he was on top of Kurt, taking charge of the kiss. Both boys were surprised at Blaine's sudden aggressiveness, but he was, after all, a teenage boy with hormones.

And Kurt certainly wasn't complaining.

Kurt's mouth was absolutely intoxicating. Once Blaine had had a taste, all he wanted was more. Suddenly, Blaine had to know if the smooth skin of Kurt's jaw tasted as good as his mouth. Or if the flushed skin of Kurt's neck tasted as delicious as it looked.

After a few more minutes of exploring each other's mouths, Blaine took advantage of his new position to place open-mouthed kisses all along Kurt's jaw, reveling in the little whimpers Kurt couldn't contain. Blaine continued along his path, slowly working his way down to Kurt's neck. Blaine had the sudden image of the usually pale neck accented by a deep purple hickey and decided that, yeah, he _really_ liked the thought of that. Kurt's hands were tangled in Blaine's gel-free curls, pulling him even closer as Blaine began to suck gently on Kurt's collarbone.

"When am I going to meet your parents?"

Blaine abruptly stopped what he was doing and pulled back to give Kurt a disbelieving look.

"What did you just say?"

"I asked when you were going to introduce me to your parents," Kurt repeated, a little breathless.

"Is that seriously what you're thinking about right now?" Blaine asked, receiving a small nod from Kurt. "Well then," Blaine chuckled, leaning in to kiss the spot right beneath Kurt's ear, "I must not be doing my job right."

The breathy moan Kurt let out as Blaine nipped gently at his earlobe told him otherwise.

"No, Blaine seriously," Kurt giggled as he gently pushed Blaine's chest away. "I want to know."

Sighing, Blaine gave Kurt one more peck on the lips before rolling off of Kurt and onto his side.

"You want to know when I'm going to introduce you to my parents."

"Well, yeah," Kurt said, blushing slightly. "I mean, I think we're getting pretty serious and you've already met my dad, so I think it's only fair that I get to meet your parents."

When Blaine didn't respond for a moment, Kurt added quietly, "Unless…maybe you don't think this is as serious as I do…"

"Oh God Kurt," Blaine said quickly, "No I do. I definitely think this is serious." He reached out to gently cup Kurt's face. "I really…_really_ like you."

Kurt's entire face lit up at Blaine's words. "Then I'm free this weekend! I think we should all have dinner together. Maybe we could do it at your house –"

"Kurt –"

"Or I could probably convince my dad and Carole to let us do it here and I could cook –"

"Kurt –"

"I mean we could always go out but I know I would much rather –"

"Kurt!"

Kurt fell silent, shocked at Blaine's tone. He wasn't angry, but Kurt rarely ever saw Blaine lose his calm composure. The only other time Kurt had seen Blaine rattled was when he talked about Logan.

"Kurt," Blaine said with considerably more softness. "I just…I don't think it's a good idea."

"What do you mean?"

Blaine pushed his torso off of Kurt's bed and sat cross-legged facing the foot of the bed.

"My parents…they aren't like your dad."

Kurt processed this for a moment before realization hit him.

"Oh." Kurt sat up and placed a comforting hand on Blaine's back. "Do they know that you're gay?"

"Yeah," Blaine responded, his shoulders slumping a little. "I came out to them in middle school but…I guess they just thought it was a phase or something. I think they _still_ think it's a phase. We don't really talk about it."

"Well," Kurt said carefully, inching closer to Blaine, "Maybe it's time to _start_ talking about it."

"I don't know Kurt…"

"Just listen." Kurt took a hold of Blaine's hands. "For some people, finding out that someone they love is gay…is hard to deal with. It shouldn't be, but it is. Maybe your parents didn't deal with it the best way they could have, but when things got bad at your old school, they did everything they could to keep you safe. No matter how they felt about your sexuality, your safety was their priority. That's a good sign, right?"

Blaine just nodded mutely.

"So maybe it's time to bring the subject up again," Kurt continued. "But this time, you really talk through it. It might not be easy, but it's got to be better than tip-toeing around the subject forever." Kurt could see that Blaine was starting to give in to the idea. "And besides," Kurt added, kissing Blaine gently on the cheek, "I'll be right there with you the whole time."

Blaine looked into Kurt's clear blue eyes and he knew that he had already conceded.

"Okay," Blaine said with a sigh. "This weekend it is."

* * *

Blaine was nervous. No. Blaine was terrified. He had tried to cancel this dinner three separate times, but Kurt was not letting it go. So here Blaine was, waiting awkwardly in the hallway for the doorbell to ring. Kurt and Blaine had decided it would be best if Blaine simply asked his parents to have a 'friend' over for dinner. The boys didn't want to get shut out before Blaine's parents had even met Kurt. So they were going to start out slow and try to ease the Andersons into having the conversation they'd been putting off for years.

_Ding Dong_.

Blaine's heart immediately jumped into his throat.

"I'll get it," he yelled unnecessarily as he bolted towards the door. As soon as he could get the door open, Blaine enveloped Kurt in the tightest hug he could manage.

"Well hello to you too," Kurt laughed, returning the hug. "But I thought we were 'just friends' right now. I mean, I've never met your parents, so I can't really comment on their perceptiveness, but I think this type of more-than-friendly contact would be a dead giveaway."

"You're right," Blaine said, not breaking the embrace. He took one last moment to breathe in Kurt's scent, memorizing it, storing it until the next time he could be wrapped in these arms. "You're right," Blaine repeated as he reluctantly pulled away. "I just really needed my boyfriend for a second."

Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered, "I'm right here."

Blaine smiled and took a deep breath. "Okay. Here goes nothing." He gestured for Kurt to come in and led him to the dining room where his parents were already waiting with dinner.

"Mom, Dad," Blaine said, willing his voice not to shake, "This is Kurt."

* * *

**A/N: So this is the first chapter I've ended with a cliffhanger like that! This just means that I **_**have**_** to update soon. And I'm sorry this one is so short. I just think the meet-the-parents fiasco deserves its own chapter.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter, especially the beginning. Should I continue to explore the physical aspects of their relationship or just focus on the angsty fluff?**


	8. Meeting the Andersons

**A/N: Sorry this update took forever. I got caught up in senior stuff and then graduation stuff. But here it is. Kurt is finally meeting the parents. This chapter has a good dose of angst, but I tried to include some fluff for good measure.**

**Also, the italics are flashbacks.**

**As always, I do not own anything.**

"Mom, Dad," Blaine said, willing his voice not to shake, "This is Kurt."

Kurt offered his most enthusiastic smile to the couple sitting stoically at the dining room table.

"Kurt," Blaine said with a more formal tone than Kurt was used to hearing from him outside of Dalton, "This is my dad, Glen." Blaine gestured to a man who could almost pass as his carbon copy except for the smattering of wrinkles, the slight graying of the hair and the cool green eyes. Kurt politely extended his hand and was met with a slightly hesitant, but firm grip from Mr. Anderson.

"And this is my mom, Vivian," Blaine added, his eyes darting nervously between his boyfriend and his parents. So this was where Blaine's messy curls and hazel eyes came from. Mrs. Anderson offered a polite smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as Kurt shook her hand as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Kurt said with a genuine smile. "Blaine has told me so much about you."

This was true. Blaine had made it his mission to make sure that Kurt was as prepared as he could possibly be to meet the Andersons. Neither boy knew how Blaine's parents would take the news of their relationship, so Blaine had wanted to give Kurt every advantage.

"_So my dad is an investment banker," Blaine said handing Kurt an index card filled with the former's cramped, but neat handwriting. "He likes to talk a lot about his job but I don't listen that much. I've found that if you just nod every now and then and make really serious faces he doesn't notice. A good topic of conversation with him would be cars. He's also a really big sports guy, but I know you don't like to talk too much about that so if you just stick with cars, that'll probably be fine."_

"_Mm-hmm," Kurt hummed, trying his best to hide a giggle._

"_And my mom," Blaine continued, not noticing Kurt's obvious amusement, "used to be a really successful lawyer until she married my dad. Ever since, she's stopped actually trying cases, but she still works in a pretty prestigious law firm. She won't talk too much about her job though. I think she misses the thrill of being in court and talking about it just makes her kind of irritated. She's not really domestic so don't worry about complimenting the décor or the food or anything. It'll probably just be take-out anyway. Things to talk about with – what?" Blaine looked up from his second index card to see Kurt biting his knuckles. "Am I going to fast? We don't have to do this you know. We could wait another week or a month or just not do it at all –"_

"_Blaine!" Kurt said with a giggle. "Do you have any idea how adorable you are right now?"_

"_What?" Blaine asked, genuinely confused._

"_You made me flashcards about your parents. "I feel like a young, pre-drug phase Lindsay Lohan in the Parent Trap."_

_Blaine blushed. "I guess I did go a little overboard, huh?"_

"_Maybe just a little bit," Kurt said as he reached up to cup Blaine's flushed cheek. "But lucky for you, I kind of have a thing for cute guys who go overboard."_

"_Oh you do, do you?" Blaine asked with a playful wiggle of his eyebrows._

_Kurt let out a boisterous laugh and nodded his head. "Oh definitely. I don't know if I've ever told you, but I kind of think index cards are really sexy."_

_Now it was Blaine's turn to laugh. "You're kind of perfect, you know that?" he said as he brought his own hand up to Kurt's rapidly flushing cheek._

"_Right back at you," whispered Kurt as he leaned in for a kiss, index cards forgotten._

Greg and Vivian shared a look, but neither spoke. After an awkward moment, Blaine finally broke the silence with a nervous clap of his hands.

"Well…let's eat then."

"Actually," Kurt said quickly, "I was hoping I could freshen up before dinner."

"Oh! Yeah, of course," Blaine said with a nervous laugh. "The bathroom's just down that hall. Third door on the right."

With a quick thank you and a reassuring glance at Blaine, Kurt headed towards the room Blaine had indicated. Once inside, Kurt leaned forward against the marble sink and took a deep breath. He could do this. From what Blaine had told him about his parents, Kurt knew that this probably wouldn't be easy but he had been determined to see it through. But now that he was faced with the reality of the uncomfortable glances and cold politeness, Kurt's resolve was beginning to crack.

"This is nothing," Kurt whispered to himself in the mirror. "No one is shoving you into a locker. No one is threatening your life. You've dealt with worse. You can handle this."

But the truth was this was different. Glen and Vivian Anderson were not ignorant jocks that Kurt wouldn't ever see again come graduation. They were Blaine's parents. And if everything worked out the way Kurt imagined it, they'd be in his life for a _very_ long time. Kurt didn't care what the football team thought of him. He didn't need to impress those meatheads. Blaine's parents were different. He wanted them to like him. He _needed _them to at least tolerate him. After all, they were the parents of the boy he loved.

Woah.

Where did that come from?

Kurt looked at himself n the mirror, shock evident in his eyes. He hadn't put any labels on his feelings for Blaine yet let alone _that_ label. Sure, he had confessed to "loving" Blaine when Mr. Schuester asked, but that had been the infatuation talking – the dream of what might be. Now he and Blaine _were_. It was real and it was stirring up feelings in Kurt that he wasn't familiar with in the least. But love? Love was big.

"Oh my God," Kurt mumbled to himself, splashing a little bit of water onto his face. "Get it together Kurt. This is _so_ not the time."

But once he had thought it, the seed was planted. Did he really love Blaine? They hadn't even been dating for very long. And Kurt was only seventeen. Surely he had no idea what love felt like.

But that warm feeling he got whenever he thought about Blaine had to mean something. And the way just holding hands could still make his heart race even though it was something they did all the time now. Kurt stifled a small giggle and his face lit up at the realization that yeah, maybe he could love Blaine.

And suddenly Blaine's parents didn't seem quite as scary anymore. Because Blaine would be there. And Kurt felt so safe with Blaine. With one more deep breath, Kurt pulled himself together as much as he could and went to join the Andersons in the dining room with the brightest smile his face would allow.

But his smile quickly faltered as he picked up on the thick air of tension in the dining room. Blaine immediately stood up when he saw Kurt and Kurt could see a million different emotions cross Blaine's face – anger, sadness, pain, fear, and that one emotion that softened Blaine's eyes and always made Kurt's heart flip-flop in his chest – until, with a set of his jaw, Blaine settled on determination.

Kurt immediately knew that this was the moment. He and Blaine had talked about waiting until after dinner, but something must have happened while Kurt was collecting himself because Blaine wanted to do this _now_. So Kurt steeled his nerves, gave Blaine an almost imperceptible nod, and joined his boyfriend at the table.

"I have an announcement," Blaine said with a confidence that Kurt knew was just for show. "Kurt isn't just my friend."

"Blaine," Mrs. Anderson hissed as she watched her son take hold of Kurt's hand in his. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Kurt is my boyfriend," Blaine continued, outwardly unfazed, but Kurt could feel Blaine's grip tighten and he squeezed back reassuringly.

"Blaine." Mr. Anderson's voice was low and even, but with a definite edge to it that sent a shiver up Kurt's spine.

"He is beautiful and smart and witty and talented," Blaine continued without missing a beat, "and he is my boyfriend. We are together. He makes me feel special…like I'm worth something – which is more than I can say for most of the people I've met in my life, present company included." Kurt could feel Blaine's hand squeezing his tighter and tighter. "I am gay," Blaine stated simply and clearly. "Kurt is my boyfriend. And I am so proud to call him mine. He is very important to me and he is not going anywhere anytime soon if I have anything to say about it. So you can accept it or you can fight it, but it's not going to change. _I'm_ not going to change."

No one spoke. The silence stretched on for what felt like hours. Kurt was afraid to move – afraid to breathe. He recognized this type of silence. This was the calm before the storm. He could feel something brewing behind the Andersons' impassive faces. As Mr. Anderson opened his mouth to speak, Kurt braced himself for the onslaught.

"I think dinner is over," Glen said calmly. "Perhaps you should see your…Kurt out."

Well this was unexpected. Part of him was relieved that the messy confrontation he had imagined wasn't actually playing out in the Anderson dining room. But the other part of him was uneasy at how anti-climactic it all seemed. Kurt was sure there would at least be some yelling.

Blaine's jaw dropped just slightly before he pulled himself together, gave his father a terse nod and led Kurt outside.

They walked in silence to Kurt's car with an air of foreboding hanging thickly between them.

"Hey," Kurt said softly once they had reached the driver's door, "Look at me." Kurt placed his hands on either side of Blaine's waist, gently pulling him closer. Blaine sighed and slowly lifted his eyes to meet Kurt's. "There you are." Kurt smiled warmly and leaned in to place a sweet kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry about tonight. This isn't how I wanted this to go," Blaine said in one quick rush of air, but he was quickly silenced by Kurt's lips on his.

"There is absolutely nothing to be sorry about," Kurt murmured, holding Blaine's gaze. "True, tonight didn't go exactly as planned, but it wasn't the worst case scenario either. Speaking of, you should probably get back inside. I have a feeling your parents might want to talk to you."

"Can I have a hug first?" Blaine pouted.

Kurt just rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course. Come here." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist as Blaine clung to Kurt's neck like a life-line.

After a long moment, Kurt reluctantly pulled away. "I should go. But you call me as soon as you can, okay? I don't care what time it is. Promise me."

"I promise."

And with a single kiss to Blaine's forehead, Kurt got in his car and headed home.

The whole way home, Kurt was unable to shake the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach at the image of Blaine standing alone in his driveway watching Kurt leave.

**A/N: So there's the meeting. I'm sorry if it seemed a little rushed, but I do have a plan. Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions/things you'd like to see in future chapters!**


	9. Somewhere

**A/N: Sorry again for the wait, but I think I've just had a pretty productive weekend. I've finished this chapter, started on the next one and come up with some plotlines I'd like to continue with. Hopefully, this means I'll be getting chapters up faster but I've said that before and not really had much success, so please just bear with me.**

**As usual, I own nothing.**

Kurt was worried. It had been four hours and Blaine still hadn't called. Obviously, the Andersons were having a very important conversation that really couldn't be rushed, but Kurt was going insane. He had tried not thinking about it. He finished his homework, checked all of his different email accounts, completed his night time skin care regimens and tried to watch a movie, but fifteen minutes into Breakfast at Tiffany's, he had given up and resigned himself to staring at his frustratingly silent phone for the rest of the night.

But that had been three hours ago. And Kurt was about to pull out his perfectly coiffed hair if he didn't hear something soon.

Kurt sighed and turned off his bedside light. Maybe he should try to get some rest. His phone was set loud enough that he would wake up if Blaine called, and really, in his current state of exhaustion, Kurt wouldn't be much help to anyone. So he grabbed his phone and closed his eyes.

Unfortunately, Kurt had always had something of an overactive imagination, which was only exacerbated by the dark. By the time midnight rolled around, Kurt's imagination had taken him to some dark places. He tried to convince himself that Blaine had forgotten to call, or that he was being a gentleman and didn't want to call Kurt this late. But Blaine had promised. And in all the time Kurt had known him, Blaine had never broken a promise. So the only reason he hadn't called yet had to be because he _couldn't_ call.

Kurt took a deep breath and tried not to follow that train of thought again. Blaine would call. Blaine _had_ to call. Everything would be okay.

Kurt had almost deluded himself into believing that everything had gone swimmingly at the Anderson residence and the three of them were roasting marshmallows over a fire when he heard the loud screech of tires outside followed by frantic banging on his front door just moments later. Immediately, Kurt's heart plummeted as he launched himself out of bed and ran to the door. Ignoring his father's half-asleep grumbles, Kurt flung the door open and instantly had his arms full of a panicked Blaine.

"I didn't know where else to go," Blaine sobbed into Kurt's shoulder.

"Shhh…Blaine," Kurt whispered as he squeezed his boyfriend tightly. "It's okay. I've got you. Everything's okay."

Blaine just clung tightly to Kurt and choked out words like _sorry_ and _please_ and _Kurt_.

"Blaine, baby, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, trying to keep the frantic edge out of his voice. "Are you hurt? Can you tell me what happened after I left?"

Kurt's questions only made Blaine sob harder, so Kurt decided to drop the subject for the time being and just concentrate on calming Blaine down.

"Shhh…it's okay. We don't have to talk about it now. You're fine, you're safe. I'm here. Everything will be fine."

Kurt heard a loud cough behind him.

"Kurt?"

Burt stood awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs watching the scene in front of him. "What's going on here?"

At the sound of Burt's voice, Blaine immediately pulled back and tried to collect himself.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Hummel," Blaine said shakily, his red-rimmed eyes glued to the floor. "This was completely inappropriate –"

"Blaine!" Kurt interjected, reaching out to stop Blaine from retreating towards the door.

"–and I know it's late. I shouldn't have come. I'm so sorry. I can assure you it won't happen again. I'm really sorry. I'll just – I should go."

"Stop."

Blaine froze with his hand on the doorknob.

"You're not going anywhere," Burt continued. "You're clearly in no shape to be driving and it's late. Come in. I'll grab some blankets and an extra pillow. You're staying here tonight."

"No, really sir I can't –"

"Yes you can and you will." Burt's words had a tone of finality. "You can stay in Kurt's room but the door stays open, and no funny business. I'm trusting you kids, alright?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes and blushed as Blaine quietly tried to hide his fresh wave of tears.

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it," Burt replied as he made his way back from the linen closet. "And Blaine?" he said as he handed Blaine the bedclothes. "Call me Burt."

Blaine met Burt's gaze for the first time that night, his eyes portraying a mixture of gratitude, relief and sorrow that pulled hard on Burt's heartstrings. Not trusting himself to speak, Blaine just nodded slowly and gave his best attempt at a smile, which ended up looking more like grimace.

"Why don't you go on up to Kurt's room and get settled, alright? He'll be up in a minute."

Blaine just nodded again and silently made his way upstairs.

Kurt let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as his dad turned to him.

"Kurt, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know Dad," Kurt began as he folded his arms tightly around his chest in a feeble attempt to stop the tears he could feel coming. "He sort of came out a second time to his parents tonight and they were weirdly calm about it. I knew I shouldn't have left him alone. I should have stayed with him. I've never seen him like this Dad. I'm really worried about him and I have no idea how to help –"

Kurt was cut off as his father pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Kurt let his body go slack as he tried to soak up all of his father's strength and pull himself together for Blaine.

"Hey," Burt said gently, "I'm sure you'll do just fine. Just be there for him. Let him know that he's got people who care about him, alright? And that includes me and Carole and Finn."

"Really?" Kurt asked with a mixture of awe and disbelief as he gently extricated himself from Burt's iron grip.

"Of course," Burt replied. "It's easy to see how much you care about Blaine. And if he's that important to you…well that makes him family. And anyone that messes with this family better be ready to take us all on. No one pushes the Hummels around."

Kurt threw himself into another hug and buried his face in his father's chest.

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt choked out past his tears. "And not just for tonight. Thank you for everything. For loving me no matter what and for always being there for me. I think I've taken that for granted sometimes, but I realize that not everyone is as lucky as I am. So, thanks."

"Hey," Burt coughed as he tried to hide his own tears. "Just doin' my job kiddo."

"I should probably go check on Blaine…see if he's okay."

"Yeah," Burt said clapping his son on the back as he released him from the hug. "You tell him to get some rest, alright?"

"I will."

"Goodnight son."

"Goodnight Dad."

As Burt headed back down the hall, Kurt took a moment to collect himself, and then headed upstairs, not really knowing what he would find once he reached his room. With a deep breath, Kurt slowly entered his room, noting that the lights were still off.

"Blaine?" he asked softly as he turned on the lights.

Blaine sat motionless on the floor with a vacant look in his eyes. He was clutching the pillow and blankets in his hands so tightly that his knuckles had turned white and his arms were shaking slightly.

"Blaine?" Kurt repeated. When his boyfriend remained silent, Kurt gently pried the bedding from his grip. "Here, let me help you."

Kurt carefully set up a makeshift bed for Blaine as the other boy stayed frozen in place. Once that had been done, Kurt realized that Blaine was still wearing his clothes from earlier in the day. Kurt grabbed a pair of flannel pants and an old T-shirt from his drawer and cautiously reached out to Blaine, pulling him into a standing position.

"You can wear these tonight," Kurt said, holding out the clothes for Blaine to take. Blaine nodded, but made no motion to take the clothes. Realizing that Blaine wasn't able to do it himself, Kurt placed the pajamas on his bed and tentatively began unbuttoning Blaine's shirt. This really wasn't how Kurt had imagined his first time undressing Blaine would go. He could see his hands shaking and fumbling with each button. Blaine continued to stand, but let his eyes follow Kurt, not really seeing.

"You know," Kurt began in an effort to hide his obvious nerves, "you should consider yourself pretty special. I don't let just anyone wear my clothes."

Kurt looked up after finishing with the last button and saw the tiniest hint of a smile tugging at Blaine's lips. Feeling a little bit better, Kurt slid Blaine's shirt off of his shoulders and quickly slid the T-shirt on before he could really let himself look at Blaine's body. Then, Kurt continued with Blaine's jeans, inwardly kicking himself at the blush that was spreading across his entire face. He changed Blaine's pants as quickly as possible, painstakingly avoiding looking at anything but the clothing. Once Blaine was completely changed, Kurt guided him to his own bed and affectionately tucked him in. Kurt placed one lingering kiss to Blaine's forehead and lightly caressed his cheek before turning to make his way to the blankets set up on the floor.

But before he could go very far, Kurt felt Blaine's hand grip his wrist tightly. Kurt turned around to see Blaine staring back at him with pleading eyes.

"Would it be okay if – do you think you could just…hold me?" Blaine whispered. "Just for a little bit?"

"Of course," Kurt whispered back with a tender smile. He climbed into the bed and after a few moments of shifting around, the boys settled comfortably, chest to chest, with Blaine's face buried in the crook of Kurt's neck and Kurt's arms wrapped snugly around Blaine's waist.

Kurt could feel Blaine's entire body tensed and his breathing ragged as he tried to ward off more tears. After a moment, Kurt realized that Blaine would never get any sleep this way and if there was one thing he needed right now, it was rest. So Kurt began rubbing soothing circles into Blaine's back and started to softly sing the first song that came to mind.

_There's a place for us,_

_Somewhere a place for us._

_Peace and quiet and open air_

_Wait for us somewhere._

Kurt felt Blaine's breathing hitch, but it seemed that he was finally starting to unwind so Kurt continued.

_There's a time for us,_

_Some day a time for us,_

_Time together with time to spare,_

_Time to learn, time to care_

_Some day, somewhere_

_We'll find a new way of living_

_We'll find a way of forgiving_

_Somewhere._

_There's a place for us_

_A time and place for us_

Kurt gently tugged Blaine's arm from behind his own waist and laced their fingers together.

_Hold my hand and we're halfway there_

_Hold my hand and I'll take you there_

Kurt felt a tear on his neck as he brought his and Blaine's interlaced fingers to rest between their bodies – right above Kurt's heart.

_Somehow_

_Some day_

_Somewhere_

Kurt placed a tender kiss on Blaine's forehead and Blaine let out a shuddering sigh as he finally allowed himself to relax into Kurt's embrace. The boys stayed like that, just listening to the sound of each other's heartbeats as they slowly drifted off to sleep. Just as Kurt fell into that surreal state between awake and dreaming, he felt Blaine's lips move against his neck and heard a soft whisper.

"I think I might be in love with you."

A little more awake now, Kurt couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He waited a moment for Blaine's breathing to even out before gently kissing the top of his boyfriend's head and whispering a confession of his own.

"I think I might be in love with you too."

**A/N: So there you go. The song is **_**Somewhere**_** from West Side Story.**

**As always, I would love to hear what you thought of the chapter. I am also open to taking suggestions as to where you'd like the story to go. I generally base plotlines on songs I'd like to see the characters singing so if there are any songs you'd like to see, let me know and maybe I'll work them in!**


End file.
